Leviathan
by xxChainDaggerxx
Summary: People are killed every day by a mysterious monster. The others who survive live in horror and worry. When Ciel Phantomhive receives a letter concerning this tragedy from the queen, he begins to search for the truth, the murderer behind this case. It is time to show his loyalty as the faithful watchdog of Her Majesty. This is a tale about Ciel and Sebastian fighting a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Undertaker! Are you there?"  
The voice of Ciel Phantomhive sounded from the old tattered door of the Undertaker's 'shop'. He knocked again, and when there was no reply, he pushed at the door. Its ancient hinges creaked open, revealing the inner look of Undertaker' shop.  
The shop always looked dark and miserable, with coffins lying on the floor and old books and records on the teetering shelves. However, if it could be, the shop looked even gloomier and sadder than usual.  
" Dear Earl, it seems that he isn't here," Ciel's companion, Lau, observed, stroking his chin. A business man of China, he was cunning enough yet he always pretends that he knew everything whereas he did not.  
Ignoring Lau's comment, Ciel stepped forward, and called again. At that time, the butler of the Phantomhive household, Sebastian, suddenly slapped his hand on his master's mouth and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh..."  
Silence remained in the cold room, eerie and full of caution. The only sound heard in their ears was their own breaths, of different paces. The wooden floor boards creaked beneath Lau's shifting feet, and he let out a small gasp when his foot caught in a crack and he almost fell over onto the top of an especially old coffin. Ciel shot him a anxious glance and listened intently.  
At first, nothing could be heard. As his patience waned, Lau became more and more noisy until Ciel's ears twitched at a very tiny voice from a room next to  
theirs. Putting his ears to the fragile door, he tried to capture every single word.  
"-well, I got you now, so just admit everything!"  
Ciel froze as the familiar voice crept to his ears. That arrogant tone and girl-like sound... Grell Sutcliff. The murderer of his beloved aunt, Angelina, or simply known as Madam Red. A green-eyed shinigami, or Death God, is on the other side of the door that is such a thin barrier to stop him from barging in and going wild. He wanted to taste revenge, no  
matter bitter or sweet. The killer of his only relative left, that freak Grell Sutcliff! Ciel clenched his fists as the thought stayed in his mind.  
"No... I must listen. I must know this dreaded devil's plans!" He was so close to the door that his ear touched the wood and it made a cracking sound. Fortunately, the red-haired man was still yelling away and he did not notice.  
"You- Oh damn I am lost for words! Evil words to make you listen and have not the ability to rebound at me!" Grell screamed at the top of his voice.  
"Hehehe... I wonder. Why would you capture me when I won't tell you anything?" Undertaker replied, his voice so carefree that the others outside would not had been surprised if the man had a smirk on his pale face.  
Then came the roaring of the motor of Grell's electric chainsaw, his Death Scythe, the hissing as the rotating blade cut through the air, and the sound of the blade cutting through flesh and blood. At the other side of the door, Ciel felt liquid splattering on the thin wood. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Sebastian motioned for him to look at the ground near his boots. It was just then when Ciel felt that he was stepping into something wet like water. When he looked down, he stepped back in horror. A dark red liquid was seeping from the crack under the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Destroy the door, Sebastian!" Ciel Phantomhive ordered his servant, yet even he himself could have broken the thin piece of wood easily. You are afraid, he told himself. Afraid of what lies beyond this barrier, fool! He immediately shook the thought off his mind, as Sebastian crashed through the door with great might.  
And sure as it is, was Grell Sutcliff, former butler and murderer of Madam Red, a shinigami, standing in an awkward position with his chainsaw held high above his head, ready to strike, but as if he was stopped, halted by a threat. And Ciel saw, with its tip pointing at Grell's throat, was a japanese sotoba, a straight thin piece of wood with strange carvings, which was ofter seen stuck in the earth near graves. At its side sat the Undertaker, bound to a chair, his long bangs covering his eyes splattered with blood. The razor blade has torn through his skin and made a deep gash in his shoulder. His face could not be seen and most people would think that he was dead. Already.  
But Ciel knows better. The Undertaker is not an easy man to deal with and he still had the strength to turn the situation and stop Grell's death blow by almost jabbing him with a wooden javelin.  
"Well well well, if it isn't our dear Earl Phantomhive." Undertaker stiffled a giggle, but his voice sounded tired. "I am in a bit of a tight situation, and is now not available to answer your questions, even if you paid the price." He motioned towards his bounds and chuckled.  
"You... piece... of... old.. junk!" a slight hiss escaped from Grell's snarling mouth. Undertaker stared at him for a while before retorting, "Maybe I should kill you this instant then, Mr. Sutcliff, since it matters not to me except having a new 'guest'..." Grell could have swore that he smirked for a split second.  
"Capture the shiniga- freak, Sebastian." Ciel turned to Lau, "I am sorry for this commotion. We shall return to business." As Sebastian untied Undertaker and replaced the ropes on Grell, Ciel conversated with Lau.  
"As you know, there has been a rumor about the island that appeared mysteriously near the coast of England," Lau said as he snacked on a bone-shaped biscuit he took from the urn. "They say that something-a monster, perhaps-creeps out every night and kills a man or a woman. 7 have been slayed so far, and they looked as if they were strangled to death."  
"Interesting..." Ciel's voice trailed off a little, thinking of the letter he received a few days ago, with a bright red seal marked on it. The Queen's sign.  
"And so we have come here, Undertaker. Tell us what you know!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You are the one to take care of those victims, are you not?" Ciel said, hiding away his anxiousity. If the Undertaker could not provide them with more information, the situation would be much worse.  
"And you expect me to tell you without a price?" the silver-haired man replied nonchalantly. "Besides," he took a deep breath, "I am not the only undertaker in town, am I?"  
"What is the creature, Undertaker? Why is it here!" Ciel's face darkened, a sign that he was very serious.  
"Hehehe... What is it? Who knows?" Undertaker chuckled, stroking the urn containing the biscuits and grinning.  
"I will do this, my lord. We must not waste anymore time." Sebastian stepped forward, a hand on his chest. "May everyone please go out."  
So Ciel, Lau and Sutcliff got out of the gloomy place and waited outside. The cool air ruffled Ciel's hair and he shivered.  
After a while, laughter burst from the shop and he turned, ready to go back in.  
"He is going to tell us now, young master," said Sebastian as he stepped out from the darkness. Ciel nodded and walked in again, as Lau dragged an half-conscious Grell behind him, holding the tip of Grell's long hair.  
Back in the shop, which was slightly warmer than outside, the Undertaker was still laughing uncontrollably, and stopped for a while when he winced in pain.  
"Hehehehehe... Mr. Butler, continue with it... Hahahahaha..."  
"Sebastian..." Ciel turned to his butler with a grim look.  
"Yes, my lord?"  
"...Please avoid saying things or jokes that are too funny, Undertaker might go off the rocker and..." Ciel did not finish the sentence.  
After a while, when Undertaker finally calmed down, a small smile formed on his lips. He slid his fingers together and rested his chin on the black fingernails.  
"Why would you want to know about this deadly beast then? A request from the selfish queen that throws all the work at a poor dog?" he snickered, making Ciel narrow his eyes in disgust.  
"Dispelling the queen's sorrow is the first choice of the Phantomhive house," he replied fiercely. "The queen is horrified and worried of those killings. I shall let peace return to her heart."  
"Ah. And so you wish to battle and defeat this beast?" Undertaker walked up to Ciel's side and whispered, his voice full of sneer, "Not a chance."  
Ciel's expression remained stone cold. "What makes you think so?" he retorted, staring straight into Undertaker's hidden eyes. "I have a demonic butler with me. Is that not enough?"  
"Ah, I thought you'd say that." the man leaned back and touched his bleeding shoulder. "I would not want to say this to you, which spoils the humorous effect, but-" he clapped his hands and gazed at Ciel, "your butler is not a superman. This being surpasses everyone of us-" at this point he waved a finger in front of the company and tapped the table lightly- "We would not stand in front of this mystic thing. Nor could we find it if its habitat had not popped up near here a while ago," he chuckled.  
"What is it?" Ciel, ignoring the Undertaker's taunts, continued.  
"It seems that you don't know so much, Earl," Undertaker drew a sharp breath, "It is a creature of the deep, with scales the colour of the sea and the twilight sky. A dragon guardian of the sea. A Leviathan."  
"The sea creature of the deep?!" Lau, almost forgotten,  
cried, astounished.  
"Yes. Need I tell you what they said about the Leviathan in the Bible?" Undertaker took a deep breath, and chanted,  
"Can you pull in the leviathan with a fishhook or tie down his tongue with a rope?  
"Can you put a cord through his nose or pierce his jaw with a hook?  
"Will he keep begging you for mercy? Will he speak to you with gentle words?  
"Will he make an agreement with you for you to take him as your slave for life?  
"Can you make a pet of him like a bird or put him on a leash for your girls?  
"Will traders barter for him? Will they divide him up among the merchants?  
"Can you fill his hide with harpoons or his head with fishing spears?  
"If you lay a hand on him, you will remember the struggle and never do it again!  
"Any hope of subduing him is false; the mere sight of him is overpowering.  
"No-one is fierce enough to rouse him. Who then is able to stand against me?  
"Who has a claim against me that I must pay? Everything under heaven belongs to me.  
"I will not fail to speak of his limbs, his strength and his graceful form.  
"Who can strip off his outer coat? Who would approach him with a bridle?  
"Who dares open the doors of his mouth, ringed about with his fearsome teeth?  
"His back has rows of shields tightly sealed together;  
"Each is so close to the next that no air can pass between.  
"They are joined fast to one another; they cling together and cannot be parted.  
"His snorting throws out flashes of light; his eyes are like the rays of dawn.  
"Firebrands stream from his mouth; sparks of fire shoot out.  
"Smoke pours from his nostrils as from a boiling pot over a fire of reeds.  
"His breath sets coals ablaze, and flames dart from his mouth.  
"Strength resides in his neck; dismay goes before him.  
"The folds of his flesh are tightly joined; they are firm and immovable.  
"His chest is hard as rock, hard as a lower millstone.  
"When he rises up, the mighty are terrified; they retreat before his thrashing.  
"The sword that reaches him has no effect, nor does the spear or the dart or the javelin.  
"Iron he treats like straw and bronze like rotten wood.  
"Arrows do not make him flee, sling stones are like chaff to him.  
"A club seems to him but a piece of straw, he laughs at the rattling of the lance.  
"His undersides are jagged potsherds, leaving a trail in the mud like a threshing-sledge.  
"He makes the depths churn like a boiling cauldron and stirs up the sea like a pot of ointment.  
"Behind him he leaves a glistening wake; one would think the deep had white hair.  
"Nothing on earth is his equal—a creature without fear.  
"He looks down on all that are haughty; he is king over all that are proud."  
As the Undertaker finished the long speech, a film of silence hang over the air. Everyone was awestruck.  
"You actually remember that?!" Ciel stated, his voice full of disbelief. Perhaps the man had kept a copy of the speech and hid it under his robe?  
Much to his amazement, Undertaker shook his head. "All by memory."  
"What's the problem with the girl part..." Lau muttered under his breath darkly.  
"I got it down, young master," whispered Sebastian in a low voice, showing Ciel a piece of paper scribbled with words.  
"And would you now go there and fight?" Undertaker asked knowingly, expecting a harsh comment from the Earl.  
"No matter what, I shall dispel Her Majesty's sorrow." Ciel stood up from his seat of a coffin, and beckoned for the others to bring along Grell and leave.  
"Thank you, Undertaker. Leave the rest to us."  
Before he left, Ciel turned and glanced at the silver-haired man.  
"Tend to your wound, Undertaker, not to mention that it's freaky to look at it." with that the Earl of Phantomhive strode past his butler, awaiting at the door, and out into the night sky.  
As the door closed with a small bang, Undertaker sighed. He walked to his bed, a coffin, and faced the lantern. He smiled and blew out the flame.  
His piercing green eyes glistened in the dark and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, back to you." Ciel Phantomhive turned and faced Grell Sutcliff, tied and bound and crouching on the ground.  
"Untie him, Sebastian," Ciel ordered, and closed his eyes in thought of what the Undertaker had reminded him before he left.  
"Have you not thought of what will happen if you do slay the beast?" He had questioned. "The creature is the lord of the sea. Have you not considered the destruction of balance in the waters you will bring?"  
Ciel tried to shake the words out of his already messed up mind.  
After the gag covering Grell's mouth had been removed by Sebastian, the first words to come out was utterly angry snapping.  
"Why-you little brat, having me tied up in that gloomy, cold and wet place and chatting your heads off?! Is that a proper way to treat a lady, HUH?! Well- I tell you, when I get you, you're gonna regret what to did to the fabulous meeeeee!"  
"Heck no. Firstly, you are clearly not a lady from all circumstances, and secondly I did not ask you about these boring (and perverted) details." Ciel retorted, putting his palm on his face and crossing his arms.  
"Oh, the cold-heartedness of children nowadays..." Grell put a hand on his heart dramatically, "But, Bassy~ Save me from this little devil-"  
What he earned was a kick from Lau.  
"I am feeling really bad for being neglected for most of the time in the shop since I had to watch over YOU, so..." Lau glared at the trembling Grell, "Stop telling us what is invalid!"  
"Ok, ok, settle down. We will talk about this tomorrow. We had spent too much time at Undertaker's because of this freak." Ciel turned and strode towards the carriage parked at the side of the road. "Lau, can you stay at ours tonight? We might have to investigate."  
"A pleasure, dear Earl," Lau replied, bowing.  
Dragging the yelling and kicking Grell into the carriage, they set off back to the Phantomhive mansion.  
When they stopped at the door of the manor, Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine.  
"What's the matter, young master? Are you feeling cold?" Ciel found Sebastian looking at him.  
"Er, no. I just have a bad feeling about going in..."  
When they stepped into the mansion, Ciel would find that his hunch had came true.  
Pink ribbons hang around the ceiling and the stone pillars, and colourful flowers decorated the staircases. When Mey-Rin and the others appeared, they were covered with pink clothing and each wore a helpless smile on their faces.  
"...What the heck?!" Ciel gasped and face-palmed. This was far worse than Lau coming to wreck the halls and telling excuses of nonsense.  
Just as Ciel's brain was working hard to find out what had happened, he heard the voice of his doom.  
"CIELLLL!"  
The next thing he knew was being strangled by and locked in a death grip of a girl wearing an elegant dress.  
"L-Liz?! What are you doing he-" Ciel was forced to cut his sentence into half as he gasped for air.  
Grell had a smug look on his face as he watched the commotion. Lau's jaws dropped for a split second before he started to tease the Earl about having relationships with women.  
"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel~ You are soooo cute~!" Elizabeth rubbed her cheeks against Ciel's, while Ciel looked at Sebastian for help.  
Racing to his master's rescue, Sebastian quickly pulled a half-dead Ciel out of Elizabeth's arms and said in a hurry,  
"Milady, I am sorry but young master cannot play with you today."  
"Yes, Liz," said Ciel as he regained his breath and tried his best to fix his messed up hair, "We have important matters to discuss, so leave us alone for today, okay? I will find time to play with you next time, or at least when I am free."  
Elizabeth pouted and said,"But you almost never have time!"  
"Please, Liz. I am tired."  
"…" Elizabeth stayed silent and nodded in reply. She skipped to her room and closed the door.  
"…Well then, Lau, you will be in the room next to mine. Help me drag that trans-gender freak into the cellar and leave enough food for a night, Sebastian."  
"Understood, dear Earl."  
"Understood, young master."  
Ciel walked back to his room and lay down on the soft bed.  
Thinking of what Grell could be doing here, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
